With the rapid advance of communication technology, mobile communication systems have evolved to a 4th Generation (4G) communication systems represented by Long Term Evolution (LTE) standardized 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO). Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”. “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication. Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming. MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
The LTE system adopts technologies for supporting various types of User Equipment (UE) including Machine Type Communication (MTC) UE. The MTC UE may be a device, such as an electricity meter and water meter, which is capable of metering consumption of a utility item and reporting the data result automatically and is characterized by low network access priority.
Typically, such an MTC UE configured for the purpose of metering does not need a high data transmission capability and is likely to have low transmit power and be installed in a place such as such as basement and warehouse. There is therefore a need of assorting a UE category requiring coverage expansion function to overcome the low transmit power while operating at a low data rate. For this purpose, new UE category 0 is added in addition to the legacy UE categories in LTE release 12 (the larger the release number, the more recent the version is). The category 0 UE is characterized by the low data rate (e.g., 1 Megabit(s) per second (Mbps)) and may adopt supplementary transmission schemes to secure relatively broad coverage at the low transmit power level. The supplementary transmission schemes may include repetitive transmission scheme.
In order for the network support the supplementary transmission scheme of the UE, the UE has to connect to the evolved Node B (eNB) supporting the corresponding transmission scheme. Also, the UE has to notify the network that the UE is the MTC UE as soon as possible after being connected to the eNB such that the network is capable of recognizing the connection of the MTC UE and applying the supplementary transmission scheme to the MTC UE immediately to maintain a connection stably.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.